Fear She Can't Escape
by XTahliaX
Summary: After a chance and unusual meeting Hannah builds a new life, only to have the one man she ran from and the one man she fears rip it back down. BatistaOC, M for later chapters.
1. Running

**A/N: -Hello, ok I decided to give this a shot, I had an idea in my head and so I wrote it out, and then more popped into my head and I worked it all in to one big thing that ended up as this story. PLEASE, GIVE FEEDBACK AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRTISCIM!! I would greatly appreciate it :****D**** PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**CHAPTER 1: Running**

I ran, as far as possible and as fast as I possibly could, I had to get away. If I didn't I would die and be brought back to life to clean up the mess if it were possible. I looked behind me as two men chased after me, guns in hand and yelling at the top of their lungs

"You can run but you can't hide." I passed bars and pubs, night clubs and food stores, each silent or closed. Shots rang through the air and I realized they were aimed at me, I screamed for help as I ran down the dark street; Cars drove past and people ignored me as if I didn't exist, I continued to run my pace slowing from exhaustion.

I stopped and tried to catch my breath, noticing that the men were closing in I did the only thing I could think of I ran onto the street in front of the first car. It screeched to a halt cm from my legs and I ran to the door knocking on the window.

"Please help me" I puffed as the window rolled down.

"What's going on?" A woman asked

"A young woman ran in front of the car and now is asking for help should I leave her?" the driver replied

"No" the woman said

"We can't take home a stray" a male voice replied

"She looks to be in bad shape sir" the driver said sighing

"Let her in the back" a deep voice said from the back of the Limo, the back door opened and I climbed in tucking myself into a ball in the corner

"Thank you" I whispered.

"What happened" the same deep voice from before asked

"Oh let her be we can ask when we get home Vince" a stern female voice answered for me

"I'm Linda honey, are you ok" the female voice was soft and motherly and I felt comfortable for the first time in many years. I nodded a little and shrank back into my seat further. The limo came to a stop and the back door opened

"We are home Ma'am the driver said as Linda climbed out

"Come on honey" Linda said holding out her hand. I took it warily and climbed out of the limo into the darkness of the night.

"Lets get you inside" she cooed and we walked into the huge house,

"Linda, I'll run a bath and you can bring her up ok" the man from before said, Linda said his name but I didn't pay any attention to it.

"Ok Vince" the man walked away and I was lead up to a bathroom where Vince stood with a towel next to a huge steaming bath.

"Oh my god" Linda's voice came from behind me.

"I-I" I stuttered looking for words,

"You can explain after your bath" she said softly waving Vince from the room.

"Steph has given me some of her old clothes for you" I nodded and stripped climbing into the bath gently.

"Thank you" I smiled weakly, she nodded and left me to my bath.

_Oh Vinnie is going to be so pissed at me. __I can't believe I'm free from them!! Wow these guys are really nice to me for strangers…What if they're like Vinnie… oh crap._ I quickly scrubbed my aching body and washed and rinsed my hair out. I climbed nimbly from the tub and dried my self off. I put on the clothes I had been given and dried my hair. _If they're like Vinnie I'll bolt like I did tonight_ I reasoned. I looked in the mirror, my long brown hair was now clean and shinning, my face had bruises on it but not too bad, thankfully Vinnie had not aimed for the face this time. My blue eyes weren't surrounded by black marks any more; the scars were still on my hips and upper arms. I didn't care much about them but if people stared I became edgy and nervous. My once curvy figure was thinner and shapeless, my skin was its usual pale color but blotched with blue and black bruises; I looked a lot better than I thought I would.

I walked down the stairs and found Linda sitting on a sofa in what I guessed to be the lounge room. "Ummm, hi" I knew I sounded stupid but I couldn't think of what to say.

"You're done, come and sit with us" I sat on the floor in front of them my head down.

"My name is Hannah" I said quietly.

"This is Vince and I'm Linda, that's Steph and that's Shane" she said pointing to the people in the room.

"So where shall we begin?" she asked

"I guess from when I ran into you" I replied sighing. Steph sat down beside me and grabbed my hand, I smiled and a tear ran down my cheek.


	2. New beginnings

**A/N here is number 2!! please review even if you hate it, constructive criticism. I only got one review so far but i'm happy, i would like more, if you read please review!  
**

**Review Reply's:**

**Aphotshot:Thanks, hope you keep reading and reviewing!!! **

"Here, goes. I was running from two men who work for Vinnie Carmichael. The bruises you saw were from a beating I received tonight and previous ones, for disobeying him. I ran in front of you're car because no one would stop or listen to me." I said shakily

"I would tell you more but I can't if you know any more than you do now, you could be in danger… maybe one day I will tell you if I see you again but I cant stay here" I continued.

"I don't have any parents but I can find somewhere to stay and hide" I added

"Nonsense, you can stay here we can protect you from them" Vince said reassuringly

"He will look for me maybe not straight away but he will look" I pressed.

"Listen to dad, he can protect you, in our business we travel a lot, you'll never be in one place for long" Shane offered.

"Why do you want to help me, you could have dropped me at a shelter" I asked and Linda frowned

"You were running and hurt, I would never leave a young girl like your self out on her own" she said sternly.

"Oh, Thank you so much…you don't know what this means to me" I replied thankful that someone was kind enough to care about me.

I was shown to a room, and told that tomorrow everyone was leaving to travel on the road, including me. I found out from Steph that Vince was the chairman of the board of the WWE, and that tomorrow marked her first day as the General Manager of Smackdown! I knew what the WWE was and all about it, when Vinnie was out on work, Daniela and I would watch RAW and Smackdown! I knew the superstar rosters and who was holding which title, but until now it hadn't clicked as to who the people had taken me in were.

"Wow, I'm travelling with the McMahon's" I said in awe, A laugh sounded from the door and I saw Shane standing there

"So Steph told you what was going on" I nodded still taking it all in.

"Yeah, what am I going to do when I'm with you guys?" I asked lying back on the bed.

"Dad will find you something to do, care to tell me about yourself so I can help dad chose something suited to you" he answered and I nodded.

"I'm 20 nearly 21, I like writing and drawing…I was taken out of school in year 10…I like computers" I said rattling off some basics, trying not to reveal a lot about my life.

"Ok that helps, do you have a passport and ID" I nodded and pointed to the small bag I had sitting on the counter, he smiled

"Get some sleep" he waved and left the room. I closed my eyes and settled into a restless sleep.

The next morning I woke at 6am like I usually did, and climbed into the shower, I dried myself off and put on the clothes I had on last night after my bath. I walked down stair silently and sat looking out the window

"Hey, you're up early" Linda said from the stairs,

"Oh sorry" I apologized

"It's fine dear, I expected you to sleep in not be showered and down here" she smiled and I found myself smiling back at her. Everyone piled downstairs and into the kitchen for breakfast, it was a family affair and it felt nice to eat with people instead of on my own.

"Steph has some clothes for you in her room" Vince said smiling at me. I nodded

"thank you". Steph handed me some jeans and a tank top, Linda had washed my underwear and thrown it in the drier last night, she handed me some sandals and pulled me with her out the door and down to the car.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**AIRPORT**

We piled onto the plane and sat down in first class, I looked around in awe at the magnificence of the area, extremely high class. The flight was long and boring, Steph and Shane went over files and Linda and Vince went over schedules; I sat resting my head back and enjoying the silence, so different from the constant yelling I was used to.

The plane touched down and they grabbed their luggage and we walked out to another Limo,

"We're going to head to the Arena and then to the Hotel, Steph will introduce you to some people and Shane and I will look for a job for you to do" Vince smiled.

"Ok, thank you" I was thanking them a lot and yet it still didn't feel like enough.

"OH and I will take you shopping once we have checked into the hotel." Linda added, I sighed happily

"You don't have to" she shook her head

"I want to and I will" she said with finality "Thank you" I said gratefully.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

We walked into the arena and into a large office, people looking and waving at the McMahons as they walked through the halls,"Steph, Hannah off you go" Vince waved us out the door and Steph and I left.

"Ok first ill introduce you to the Diva's and then the guys" she smiled pulling me down many hallways and to a room with DIVA LOCKER ROOM written on it.

"Girls this is Hannah a friend of mine, Hannah this is the girls Lita, Stacey, Melina, Candice, Trish, Ashley, Maria and Torrie" she introduced. I waved and said hi as each of them came up and said hey. Lita was the last and she smiled

"I'm Lita like Steph said, nice to meet you" I smiled back and nodded

"I'm Hannah, nice to meet you too" I replied.

"So how'd you become friends with Steph?" I bit my lip,

"Long story" I answered, she nodded

"When you feel like sharing, let me know" I nodded I felt an instant connection with her, like she had some clue of what was wrong; I could tell we would become friends and that she would become a solid part of my life in some way, good or bad I didn't know.

"Ok let's meet the guys" Steph nudged me out the door and led me through more halls and up to a door with MENS LOCKER ROOM. She knocked

"You guys decent?" she yelled, the door swung open and Steph smiled,

"Ric, mind if I introduce my friend to you guys?" she asked and he smiled

"Not a problem Steph." He stepped aside and we walked in.

"OI, this here is Hannah, be nice!" she yelled at them all, conversations stopped and all of them turned to look at us,

"Steph, we're always nice" a guy piped up,

"Sure Randy and I'm the tooth fairy" she retorted.

"Then you owe me money" I said smiling softly, she poked her tongue out and spoke again "Hannah, this is some of the guys I'm sure you know who they are right?" I nodded

"Yep" I felt more confident around the guys, I know weird right… I had never had a good female friend in my life all my mates were guys and I had been surrounded by them the last 4 years of my life, that and I was never a girly girl, I was a tomboy.

"Good." she went off and sat with HHH and I stood by the door observing the people around me.

"Hey hot stuff, what's you're name?" a voice asked,

"Weren't you listening it's Hannah, maybe if you stopped spending money on a fake tan and hoes you might be able to afford an operation for you're hearing" I quipped as an angry Chris Masters glared at me.

"Bitch" he muttered walking off "With a capital B" I called out to him.

"Now that was great, you treat all guys like that?" this time it was Batista who was standing next to me,

"No not all guys just those who deserve it" I replied smiling,

"Well Hannah you just provided today's comic relief, I'm Dave" he said as the guys around us we laughing at Masters.

"I aim to please" I laughed for the first time in months.

"Hannah, Dad's calling us to his office" Steph whispered in my ear, I nodded;

"Well Dave, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go" I smiled at him and walked away with Steph.


	3. Inquiries and meetings

**A/N yhay! i got reviews! all be it only two but i dont mind!!! this may not be a great chapter because its kind of a fill in, Let me know what you think PLEASE REVIEW!!  
**

**Review Reply's**

**Aphotshot:Thanks so much...here number three:D  
**

**Takersgurl35:Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you like it and hope you like the rest of it :D  
**

We walked back to Vince's office and saw Shane, Linda and Vince crowded around the desk, "Ah there you are, we have found a job for you. We believe you would be suited to being a Valet or a PA for a couple of superstars" Linda said excitedly,

"I'll take the latter option if that's ok" I replied smiling. He nodded and looked over the paperwork

"OK we'll make you a PA for a Diva and a Superstar pair, Lita and Edge" I grinned, I would be working with Lita who I clicked with straight away and her friend edge

"Ok" I said sitting in a chair.

SO I had myself a job working for Lita and Edge, and now Steph and Linda were throwing jeans, cami's, skirts, shorts, dresses and t-shirts into a pile for me to try on, which I did and ended up with ¾ of what they put there in bags to take home. Next were shoes and they bought sandals, boots, heels, chucks and sneakers for me! I couldn't believe that they were buying all this stuff I would have been happy with ¼ of this or less. But I apparently had to have enough for 265 days of 365. We had lunch at a nice café and then we left, we were in the car when Steph mentioned my weight

"We need to get you into a fitness work out, to build up your muscles again" I looked down shyly,

"Uh ok" she tapped my shoulder,

"You're fine, a bit too thin, but I want you to be in tip top shape in case we need you for something in a story line and so u can defend yourself ok" she smiled and I nodded feeling a bit better. I looked down at myself as I sat in the car, I knew that Vinnie had starved me for punishment and that it might take a month or so to get the weight and some form of muscle but with wrestlers helping it would happen.

The hotel was grand, I was sharing with Steph and she suggested going to the gym with Lita to begin on my training right away. We met up with Lita in the gym and she began with a basic work out routine working each part of my body but not too much.

**STEPH'S POV**

I watched from the treadmill as Lita ran Hannah through the basic workout routine used for all staff that could end up on screen. I saw Dave walk in and watched as he approached, "Hey Dave" I said as I continued to watch over Hannah and Lita, and he nodded

"Hey Steph" I looked at him as his eyes trailed to where mine had previously been

"So how did you meet the new girl?" I chuckled, I couldn't tell him how so I decided to make up a simple story and then tell Hannah about it.

"She ran into us the other night and we became friends, and she had nothing to hold her back so we looked over her resume and bought her with us as a PA for Edge and Lita" I replied, it wasn't a lie; she did run into us, well mum and dad's car. And we did become friends and she is the PA for edge and Lita.

"Right'o, she doesn't take shit" he smirked

"You heard her talk to masters, you've talked to her. I'd say not" I laughed. He nodded and moved over to the weights.

Lita and Hannah walked over to me and I hopped of the tread mil, "She's been through the basic workout, you want us to start on defence?" Lita asked as Hannah stood there looking around the gym. I watched as her eyes focused on Dave, _Hmm interesting._ I nodded to Lita and we pulled Hannah over to the ring.

"Ok so we're going to run you through basic punches, kicks ducks, dodges, break falls ok" I said grabbing some focus mitts from the rack.

"Right'o" she grinned and got into a fighting stance

"Have you done this before?" Lita asked correcting Hannah's stance a little bit. She shrugged,

"Nope, I watched a lot of martial arts people at Vinnie's house and I watched RAW and Smackdown! When I could, Daniela and I would try and mimic the moves we saw, when Vinnie was away." She shrugged again.

We ran her through everything we told her we would and now we were putting it into action, she was quick learner

"Ok so I'm going to throw some moves at you and I want you to defend yourself like you should ok" Lita asked getting ready, Hannah nodded

"Ding, ding" I imitated the bell causing them to laugh. Lita threw punches, kicks, tried to grab her and each time she did her best to defend herself, a crowd was gathering to watch as Lita hocked her up around the neck and dropped her to the ground. Lita had her in a choke hold and Hannah wasn't giving up easily, a little while after she tapped like we taught her and Lita helped her up.

"Nice work, if we continue to do this we'll have you a basic amateur in a short time" Lita praised clapping echoed through the air as we climbed out of the ring. Hannah hung her head and ducked out of the crowd. I watched Dave follow her.

**NORMAL POV **

"Hey where you disappearing to?" some one asked, I looked over my shoulder and saw Dave

"Away from the crowd I don't like all the attention" I said leaning against the wall, he leaned next to me and I smiled

"And why are you following me?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Oh you know, I don't like the attention" he smirked

"Oh no, of course not, the animal doesn't feed off the crowd, no way" I teased as I smiled; he chuckled and held up his hands in defense.

"I gotta grab Steph and head back to the room, see ya round" I said walking over to steph.

"Hey can we watch a movie tonight?" I asked hopefully, I hadn't watched a movie in years.

"Yeah, let's have a girly night. We can invite Lita and any others you want" she answered as we entered the elevator

"Um yeah sure, I don't know who else but definitely Lita, she's cool" Steph laughed and I poked my tongue out. It was only the 2nd day around her and the others, I already felt at home and comfortable. "We'll only invite Lita then, we can tell her the truth" I nodded and she held her hand up like she had a thought

"I told Dave you ran into us the other night and we became friends, and you had nothing to hold you back and a good resume so we bought her with us as a PA for Edge and Lita, just so you know" I nodded "ok" I wasn't a good liar but if Steph had said it and he had bought it then I couldn't do anything about it, I barely knew him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

That night we had a girl's night and I told Lita how we met from running in front of the car and how I got here.

"So they were trying to kill you?" I nodded and she gasped,

"Wow, so will he come looking for you?" I shrugged

"Most probably, but not until things have died down with Carlos Artier, he cant afford to have him around and once he's gone he will" I sighed again and shook my head

"OK we can talk about this shit later now it's movie and fun time ok" I said not wanting to talk about that subject anymore.

We watched the Simpsons movie and Die hard 4.0 on the TV and ate junk food, laughing at al the stupid things and telling stories about stupid things we had done. For the first time in my life I had female friends, and I was happy that it was Steph and Lita.


	4. Helping a friend leads to

**A/N:****- here is the link to the dress later in the chapter EVERYBODY CHECK OUT takersgurl35's STORIES!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Review Reply:**

**Takersgurl35: i thought she could use some female friends, and sparks will fly, i hope you like it!  
**

next week I spent with Lita and Edge as they showed me the ropes of being a PA, what I had to do, what I could be asked to do, training with them in the gym on my usual routine and working on more defence techniques. I had a few run in's with Dave, not that they were bad! Hellos and smiles were exchanged and the odd how are you but not a lot more I was working in the ring with Lita on my defence workout when he walked over.

Thursday of week two as the PA and of training I found myself in the gym with Lita again working on my fitness and defence, we were going over the usual but adding in harder things as we went until I got the right.

"Keep your stance strong and a bit longer" Dave suggested as Lita knocked my feet out from under me easily, "OK", I pulled myself up off the mat and changed my stance. "That's better" we moved through some more stances and blocks, I had a coach in and out of the ring and it was getting confusing, luckily Edge saved me from all the confusion, well at least I thought it was lucky. "Lita, Vince needs to talk to us about the storyline with Kane" I sighed, training would be cut short AGAIN. "But we haven't finished" she replied moving to the edge of the ring, "Its ok Lita go, I can go over you're schedules and prepare for Smackdown! tomorrow night" I said pasting a smile on my face. 6 times this week Lita had been dragged away from training and Steph had been busy with meetings and the creative team.

"Lita you go, I can train her some more. I've seen where you're up to and it give her a chance to train with someone else." I looked at Dave shocked, so we'd talked a couple of times, no more than a few sentence's either. "Really thanks Dave!" Lita climbed out of the ring waving as she disappeared with edge.

"You don't have to do this, I don't mind leaving" I said moving to slide out of the ring, "It's fine, I saw you look when edge called out" he smiled, _that is a gorgeous smile!_Of course I didn't notice him get in the ring and move behind me, nor did I expect him to put me in a hold. "You have to always pay attention to what the other person is doing" he whispered. I kept struggling and trying to get free, stomping on his foot managed to loosen his hold. I slipped from his arms and turned around with my guard up.

I didn't get the reaction I wanted though; he was standing there smirking with his arms crossed.

We continued to move through blocks, holds and reversing techniques until I looked out the window. "Uh Dave" he looked out the window and raised his eyebrow; "its night time already, we've been going since a bit after lunch" I smiled. Thanking him for his help I slid from the ring waving as I exited the room.

_Holy crap working with him is awesome! Easy on the eyes as well! Mighty fine_. Thoughts of Dave and my self training continued to run through my mind. I got to mine and Steph's room and rung room service. After ordering I jumped in the shower and changed into my PJ's. _Wonder if I can do more training with Dave?_

**DAVE'S POV**

I watched as Hannah left the room, I had told Lita that I would train her and once we had started, I didn't want to stop, she was intoxicating, I wanted to be around her. It's weird because I've not spoken to her that much other than when she blasted masters and when she escaped the crowd of people.

Yet I wanted to leave the Gym with her, spend more time outside of training and work with her, wanting to train her again. _I wonder if I could train her again._I grabbed my gear and left to my room, thoughts of Hannah running through my head like they always did after our encounters brief or not.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NORMAL POV**** (2 weeks later)**

I hadn't had any more training with Dave, although I wished I did; we hadn't seen each other except in passing and then it was brief. I would watch him when I saw him, increasing my liking of him, although I couldn't tell him that, I wasn't brave enough…YET.Tonight was Friday Night Smackdown! And Lita and Edge had a promo to shoot, I walked into their dressing room and smiled, "You guys need to go to you're promo for the Kane/Lita/Edge storyline, tonight is the shoot of you guys plotting against Kane and him hiding behind a wall listening." I said as the gathered their gear.

"Come on PA lets go" Edge said putting an arm around my shoulder as we walked along the hall.

"Hey Edge can I borrow Hannah for a sec I need someone to help me with my gear, my PA's sick, pregnant and off for a while and you guys are shooting" Dave asked running up to us,. "Uh sure if it's ok with Hannah" Dave looked at me pleadingly, I nodded Dave had helped me out with my training when Lita had to run at least this way I could repay him. "Yeah you guys have fun and come get me when you're finished" I said to them as I walked over to Dave _Dream come true!!_

Dave and I walked to his locker room in silence, not an uncomfortable one but a content silence. He opened the door and let me through before following, "So what do you need me to do?" I asked standing by the leather couch

"I have a question for you. My PA was supposed to Debut as my Valet but she's sick and pregnant so she can't and I have no one else, would you be able to do it, please" he pleaded and I bit my lip

"Have you asked Steph?" I couldn't do anything with out Steph's permission.

"I asked her and she said if you're comfortable doing it" he replied a pleading look in his eyes.

"Yeah sure, consider it payment for helping me the other day. Oh and what do I have to do and wear?" I asked caving in, the next thing I knew I was being lifted of the ground in a bear hug

"Thank you, you saved my ass" he whispered as he set me down _nice__ ass too._ He handed me a script and we sat down going over lines and ideas.

I stood in front of the mirror in and looked over my outfit, a short dark purple jersey dress that finished just above the knees in an understated tulip hem and Strappy heels, the make-up artist had done simple natural makeup like I asked and my hair was straightened and out. I jumped when I heard a knock on the bathroom door and called out to see who it was

"It's Lita, let me in!" she laughed; I opened the door and pulled her in and shut the door quickly.

"Whoa mama, you look great!" she smiled and I laughed

"Really? I've never worn anything like this!" she nodded and I smiled

"Come on lets get you out into the dressing room so you're ready when they come to get you" she grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the dressing room, I stumbled after her and when I looked up Dave was standing there with his mouth open,

"What do I look that bad" I asked noticing his face,

"No, you look fantastic" he replied and I smiled _and__ so do you hottie_ I thought to myself as I stared at him in his ring attire.

"Hot mama, in the house" John Cena strolled through the door, he was another person I had become good friends with. We mucked around and had fun messing with randy, I had met john when Edge decided to play a prank on him, I was an accomplice to a sliming of john and since then we clicked, joking and mucking around although payback on Edge had not happened I was bound to get caught up in it when it did.

"Shut up john" I chuckled, I hugged him and raised and eye brow, "What you doin here boy?" he laughed "I came to tell **HIM** that he has 5 minuets to get to gorilla and so do **YOU**" he answered pointing at Dave.

**DAVE'S POV**

I watched Lita pull Hannah out of the bathroom and my jaw dropped, she looked gorgeous, she asked if she looked bad and I realized I was staring

"No, you look fantastic" she smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. The first time I met her I liked her, her attitude and personality, she doesn't take shit and dishes it out when she need's to. To be able to work with Edge you have to be able to handle his wise cracks and shit eating grin, and training with her that day only made me like her further. I was glad I had asked her to be my PA/ Valet tonight, she looked great and the crowd was going to love her.

John Cena walked in to the room and commented on her attire, she joked around with him and hugged him, which I felt a little jealous about. I don't know why, she's not mine, although I wish she was.

"Dave!" Lita yelled from across the room

"Yeah" I replied snapping out of my trance.

"You ready, you got 5 minuets, you and Hannah need to go" she smiled a knowing smile.

"What's that smile for?" I asked curiously and she rolled her eyes,

"You like her don't you" she snickered. _PLAY__ IT__ COOL_ I nodded slightly and she smirked; "oh you guys are going to be great on screen!" she giggled and ran over to get Hannah. _God help me!_


	5. Off screen friends onscreen foes

"You ready" I asked as Hannah stood next to me, she nodded and grabbed my hand, "Let's go big guy" she said as she waved to the others. We reached the Gorilla and I turned to her still holding her hand,

"Ok so my music will play and I'll walk down to the ring, and do my thing then I will introduce you, the song chosen for you will play and you'll come down and do what we practiced ok" she nodded

"Chill Dave I know what I gotta do ok" then out of the blue I felt a soft kiss on my cheek

"Luck" she smiled and walked over to the sound guy.

My music hit and I walked out doing my entrance and hyping up the crowd, I did my usual thing and nodded to Lillian. "ANDNOW INTRODUCING WWE'S NEWEST ADDITION HAILING FROM STAMFORD CONNETICUIT HANNAH" Lillian yelled into the mic.

I watched her walk down the ramp confidently and up the steps, I sat on the rope for her and she climbed through.

**IN RING (NORMAL POV)**

**As I stepped through the ropes and stood up, I felt Dave's hands encircle my waist and pulled me close to him; it felt right to be where I was. We stood by the ropes as Lillian handed him a mic **

**"Ladies and Gentle men let me introduce my Valet" he let go of my waist and grabbed my hand and walked to the centre of the ring, the crowd cheered and screamed out chants of Batista. I smirked and stood with my arms crossed, and Dave smirked. **

**"Now tonight I go up against Triple H for the Number one contenders spot for the World Heavy weight title" the crowd roared and I clapped in approval. I walked around the ring and hyped up the crowd as Dave waited for them to die down and let him continue. **

**"Now, when I beat his ass, you will all see my self and Hannah at Armageddon against the current champion The Great Khali." The crowd cheered again and I stepped up in front of him my hand resting on his chest, **

**"Watch out HHH, you and you skanky side kick don't stand a chance, not now not ever" I jeered. **

**His music hit and He and Steph walked out smirking and being the bad guys****Steph was**** in a ****top ****fitted across the bust and looser from there onwards in dark blue**** and a black leather skirt.**

** "Oh look Ken and Barbie have decided to grace us with their unwanted presence" I said with fake excitement. They climbed into the ring and we stood our ground, Dave chuckling slightly at my improv statement. **

**"Batista, you have no chance against me, and you're bimbo has no chance against Steph so give up" HHH spat I laughed and Dave lowered the mic to my level**

** "Hey if I wanted to be in a rain storm I would go outside, no need to bring it inside" I smirked. "And Hunter I don't need you're BAD advice" Batista added harshly. **

**"Take you're asses back to the medical centre, I hear they're missing some mental patients with the same names as yours" I said sweetly, they huffed and Hunter took a swing at Dave like planned.**

**The locked up in the centre of the ring matching strength before HHH Irish whipped Dave into the turnbuckle, he came at him for a clothes line but Dave ducked, HHH span around and was picked up into a spine buster by Dave. He grabbed HHH by the hair and dragged him up, HHH punched Dave in the gut and Dave released his hair, HHH Irish whipped Dave into the ropes and into a high knee. I watched Dave fall to the ground and jumped up on the apron. **

**"Sucker ****moves**** are a ****cheat's**** way out!" I yelled trying to give Dave some time to re-coup. It worked HHH moved across to me and was yelling shit when the ref, pulled him back. I jumped down and smirked as Dave performed a ****Suplex**

** I moved to the side to cheer Dave on and so I could watch Steph, she moved to my side and came at me**

** "Fight back" she whispered and we went through the steps I did in training, at this point Steph was winning. I heard the bell ring and I was pushed off of Steph as she was pulled up the ramp with HHH. **

**"That's right run, like the bitch you are" Dave yelled as they retreated. I stood up and climbed onto the apron and Dave helped me into the ring, I held onto his waist and held my head feigning injury. **

**"LADIES, YOUR WINNER AND NO ONE CONTENDER… BATISTA" Lillian announced as the crowd cheered, we left the ring and moved up the ramp, to the backstage.**

"Oh my god that was such a rush!!" I squealed as we walked through the curtain. I was lifted off the ground in a hug by hunter

"You were fantastic!" I heard Steph squeal. I was set on the ground and immediately hugged by Steph

"Nice improvising" Hunter praised, I smiled

"Thanks" I turned to Dave and hugged him tightly

"Thank you" I whispered as he hugged me back.

"WOOOOOOOO" we looked over to see Steph and Lita, who I hadn't notice arrive, making kissy faces.

"Bite me" I poked my tongue out and buried my face into Dave's chest. _Mmm comfy right now! __**TELL HIM YOU LIKE HIM!**__ Come on I've known him a week or three! __**SO**__**…**__** DO IT**__** ANYWAY**__My mind argued over what to do until Dave's voice snapped me back to reality._

"Wanna go out tonight to celebrate you're Debut as my Valet?" Dave asked, I nodded and continued to hide my face.

"Steph! You guys wanna go out tonight?" he yelled out to them as the stood across the room talking, I heard a chorus of 'hell yeah and Sure' I laughed and we all moved to our dressing rooms, me still attached to Dave's side. I opened the door and sank into the couch with a sigh of happiness.

"Have fun" Dave asked as he sat next to me, I moved closer and laid my head on his shoulder

"Yep" I smiled and continued to lie there, _definitely making a move tonight!_ I had made up my mind, tonight I'd d something, maybe not speech though, when I have to say shit like that I freak out, I couldn't say I love you or anything to my mum!

"We should get ready Steph will have my ass if we aren't ready" I added.

I had a quick shower and changed into casual faded and ripped jeans, with a dark red silky halter top, and heels to match. I left my hair the way it was and fixed my make-up, I was ready in 15 minuets and let Dave use the bathroom.

"Hey can I come in" a voice asked from the other side of the locker room door

"Yeah it's open" I called out from the couch.

"WOW you were awesome tonight" Lita commended and I laughed

"It was fun and just wow" I replied standing up happily.

The bathroom door opened and Dave stepped out in his trade mark suit pants with a black deep red button up shirt, the top most buttons undone. _Whoa mighty fine!_ I smirked at the thought and circled around him, "What do you think Lita, does he look good enough to be in our presence" I joked

"I guess so I don't know, what do you think" she replied playing along

"I don't know" I stopped in front of him and rested a hand on his chest

"A bit scruffy and animalistic… don't ya think" I continued, I felt myself being lifted and was thrown over Dave's shoulder.

"Dave put me down ya big ape" I ordered dramatically, he laughed and kept going

"LITA HELP ME" I screamed as he walked out to the cars where everyone else was.

"Sorry I can't hear you" she called out after me. _Bitch_.

The club was pumping and all of us were sitting in the V.I.P section

"Let's dance" I said grabbing the girl's hands and dragging them down to the floor, we danced to beautiful liar and Bite the dust by PCD before the guys came down

"May we cut in" Hunter joked and grabbed Steph. I moved over to Dave and we danced along to a slow song and then Flirt by PCD came on I smirked and waved Lita and Steph over

"Let's play along to the words" I suggested the nodded in agreement and moved back over to their respective guys.


	6. Teaseing and bad news

_**You're looking for some dirt, I'm lifting up my skirt**_ Steph, who was wearing a skirt lifted the hem and the shook her finger as if to say no. _**I'm searching for a light under me in my purse you always think the worst, I just wanna flirt**_ Lita searched through a pretend purse and pouted before shaking her head and walking back a bit from edge using her finger to lure him forwards, I saw them turn to me as the next part of the chorus came_**You found me on my knees, Next thing you're saying "tease" I'm trying to find my phone and my ke**__**ys**_ _**not your sleaze My spell is like a curse, I just wanna flirt**_ I got down on my knees and smirked before jumping up and pulling out my phone, I pocketed it again and ran my hand down his chest and dancing close to him. Steph and Lita followed, each chorus re-enacting the moves.

When the song ended we all walked off and back to the V.I.P area, to drink and talk

"OMG did you see their faces when we did that" Lita squealed and I cracked up.

"They we so in shock they didn't know what to do." I laughed and Steph piped up

"They're at the bar buying themselves a drink" she chuckled.

"We are so mean" I said trying to hold my laughter in as they walked through the door, "But being mean is fun" Lita added. I nodded and so did Steph. _Well if that doesn't say something…I'll have to do more to get him!_

**DAVE'S POV**

"How are we guys?" Lita asked smiling innocently, and Hannah burst out laughing.

"Yes boys how are we?" Steph added walking over to hug Hunter, Hannah sat in the booth legs stretched out on the seat and back resting against the wall, I lifted her off the seat and then placed on my lap. She smiled at me and moved so she was sitting sideways across me.

"How are we Mr. Batista?" she inquired with a cheeky grin.

"Good now" I answered smiling. I adored her smile; it could make any guy who saw it weak. She put an arm behind my neck and played with my hair as she leant forward and kissed my cheek and jaw, pulling back and smiling.

"You like to tease people?" I asked and she smirked "Would you prefer this?" she asked before leaning forward and kissing me softly on the lips.

She kissed me, softly, I sat there in shock for a moment before I responded deepening the kiss, moving my hands down her back resting them at the top of he butt. She parted her lips and I traced the inside of her mouth enjoying every moment.

"Uh hem" we broke apart and I saw Adam (Edge) with his hands on his hips and Lita, Steph and Hunter standing a few feet behind him.

"Yes, can we help you" Hannah asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're about to head out, you guy's coming?" Hannah sighed and climbed of my lap; I stood and grabbed her hand as we followed them out the door.

The ride to the hotel was an interesting one, "Who's idea was it to tease us with that song and those moves?" Hunter piped up randomly, I saw Hannah bite her lip and hide her laugh.

"Oh you know a group effort" she squeaked.

"It was you wasn't it Hannah" Adam had her pegged, she nodded "**BUT** I wouldn't have done it if Lita and Steph didn't join me, so they're to blame as well, I just instigated it all" she defended herself. I laughed at Steph and Lita's faces both were pouting and sending mock glares at Hannah.

"Hey, you'd do the same in my position" Hannah poked her tongue out.

**NORMAL POV**

We arrived at the hotel and went into mine and Steph's room, "Night" I said kissing Dave lightly on the lips. I turned and entered the room, squealing in happiness.

"Whoa, you have bagged and tagged the Animal; he will never be the same." Lita praised.

"Oh, don't worry he has me well and truly in the palm of his hand" I replied sitting on the bed, "Yeah that's not all that was in the palm of his hand tonight, you're butt was pretty close to it" Steph smirked, "Shut up" I defended feebly.

"Hey turn the TV on" I said pulling of my heels and slipping into some track pants and a singlet. Lita sat flicking through the channels and passed the news,

"Wait go back" I shouted running to the sofa and sitting on the edge, I watched as a picture of Carlos Artier flicked up.

"Shit" I muttered and listened to the reporter.

_**REPORTER: **__**World renowned dr**__**u**__**g trafficker **__**Carlos Artier**__** was arrested outside an abandoned ware house today, when an anonymous tip on the **__**Safety**__** hotline alerted police to his where abouts.**_

**A video popped up showing the arrest and bust at the warehouse**

_**After 6 months of searching, the police have apprehended **__**Carlos Artier**__** and collected all of the drugs and equipment as evidence.**_

"Shit, shit, and shit" I muttered as I stood up and began pacing.

"What's wrong?" Steph asked coming back into the room from changing.

"You remember me saying Vinnie would come after me but not until things have died down with Carlos Artier. That Vinnie can't afford to have him around and once he's gone he will come after me" I asked looking deadly serious.

"Yes I do, what's going on" Steph asked looking scared

"He's out of the way" I choked out.


	7. Explanations

**A/N- Thanks to Takersgurl35 for reviewing last chapter! GO READ HER STORIES!!! so now you'll find out what happened to her!! how will dave react?? sorry if its short!  
**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! **

I dropped to the floor my happy world coming crashing down around me, "I should tell you guys the whole story, so you know when the time comes" I sighed taking a deep breath, "Don't interrupt me ok" they nodded and I took another deep breath.

"When I finished year 10, my mother told me she had found a way to support the family. I was happy that finally we were going to have a semi-stable life, I was wrong. She had found a way to support her and my step-father's drug habits; she packed all my things and drove me to a large house that I recognized to be Vinnie Carmichael's. I asked what we were doing here and she said that she had sold me to Vinnie to clear her debts and get more drugs. I asked about my real dad but mum said he didn't know about me and he never would all I knew was I had his last name. I freaked out and started screaming and begging her not to do it, not to hand me over like a piece of trash or property." I paused and looked at them, their face were a mix of anger and sadness.

"When I was dumped there I was used to do odd jobs like get food from the store and clean up after everyone, it didn't seem so bad. Not as bad as how my mother treated me, when I turned 18, I was used to collect payment from buyers and deliver payment to sellers. It didn't seem that bad I knew it was illegal but I had a roof over my head and a bed to sleep in. on my 19th birthday I got my first beating; I had almost been caught by the cops, with a stash marked by Vinnie's crew. He would have gone to jail along with me" I choked back my tears and took another deep breath.

"I quickly learned not to get caught and not to disobey Vinnie, when I did something right I would get to watch TV or swim in the pool something I wasn't usually allowed to do, I always chose the TV because I could watch WWE and let my anger out by copying moves, that's when Daniela came. I taught her how to avoid beatings and how to gain free time… I was forced watch as she got beaten and then I would get beaten for not teaching her properly. How was I supposed to teach her how to collect and pay dealers correctly when I didn't want to and didn't know the exact art?" I felt the hot tears fall down my cheeks and wiped them away.

"The night before my 20th birthday, I messed up big, I dropped a baggie of Coke, luckily unmarked, and it cost Vinnie A LOT of money. As punishment I was beaten with a jagged pole, thus the small scars on my upper arms and these" I pulled up my top and showed the scars on my hips. "That night Vinnie couldn't find Daniela. I was about to be beaten when her body was dragged into the room, I screamed and ran from the room, hiding in the closet. I got over her death pretty quickly; she had ratted me out when I lost a baggie and had given Vinnie many reasons to give me severe beatings. You probably think I'm heartless but it was life and death you know" I said suddenly feeling self conscious.

"We don't, we understand" Lita rubbed my arm and I nodded, fearing if I thanked her that I would cry and not be able to finish.

"The night I ran out in front of you're parent's limo, I had finally found a way to escape, but they noticed sooner than I had hoped, I hadn't received a beating for a week so I was faster but not as fast as I had hoped. And you know the rest" I finished finally some one knew and I could cry with out someone prying into my life.

**STEPH'S POV**

I listened as she told her story and cried for her, she had been through so much yet come out strong and wiling to move on. The last few weeks she had lived normally forgetting all about Vinnie and his men. She had grown close to Dave and made friends with us and John, and not once looked back, now the threat of Vinnie was rearing its ugly head and destroying it all. I hugged her tightly with Lita and let her cry, suddenly a thought popped into my head,

"What are you going to tell Mum and dad" I asked and she wiped her face

"I was hoping you could relay the story to them, I don't think I could tell it again" she said her eyes pleading. I nodded

"we will tell them tomorrow, for now we don't do anything until he actually comes after you ok" she nodded and Lit and I pulled her off the floor.

"Get some sleep" she sniffed, "You sound like Shane, he said that the first night I met him." She smiled weakly. She collapsed onto the bed and within minuets she was asleep.

"Girl, we have to tell my parents, don't tell anyone else ok. We need this to be as quiet as possible, WWE is a rumor mill" I said knowing that if word got out, people would start talking and staring. She agreed

"What about Dave?" she asked and I frowned, what about Dave indeed, he should be told but not by us and not yet.

"She has to tell him, but not now. She can't handle it yet and we don't know for certain that he's going to come after her yet." I answered trying to do the best for Hannah.

"We need to keep her happy and get her to spend more time with Dave, he makes her shine and keep her occupied at work" Lita suggested

"Yeah definitely, Armageddon is coming up and I have a few promos to cut with her, Hunter and Dave." I bit my lip trying to think of anything else

"Oh and she's now Dave's PA, for the storyline, you don't mind right?" I questioned, she shook her head

"Its fine, Adam and I will be fine although he might miss mucking around with her" she smirked. I laughed,

"Alright, let's get some sleep and talk to her tomorrow" I said standing up we said our goodnights and she left to her room. _What to do about Vinnie…Dad will know. _


	8. Signings and such

**A/N- hi! if you read this story please review! if i don't get reviews i might pull the story. **

**NORMAL POV**

I woke with sore eyes but a huge weight off my shoulders; I was glad Steph and Lita knew, all I had to do now was get back to normal until shit hit the fan. I climbed out of bed and grabbed my suitcase dragging it into the bathroom behind me. the hot water was a welcomed stress reliever, my muscles relaxed and all my thoughts drifted from my head, I washed my body and hair and stepped out drying myself off and wrapping my towel around me, I dug through my bag for underwear and put it on. Pulling out fitted khaki Capri pants and a white baby tee with 'If you can read this' on the front and 'THE BITCH just passed you' on the back, I pulled out my white flip flops walked back into the main room suitcase in tow.

Steph sat at the table eating toast and reading over some papers, "Hey" I said stealing a piece of her toast

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I sighed

"I'm ok, I feel better now someone knows the story and truth, I just want to keep going" I said sitting at the table, she nodded

"Ok, well I'm going to shower and change" she stood, grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom. Truth was I wasn't feeling fine, but I knew if Steph knew that she would go all mother hen on me and constantly be on my case about weather I was ok. I packed my things up and put my bags by the door, today we were flying to Pittsburgh PA for Pre- Armageddon signings and photo shoots for Steph emerged from the bathroom dressed and ready to go.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand" I said grabbing my things, she did the same and we walked out to the elevator, the elevator was almost full of WWE superstars and Diva's so we decided to wait. The next one came and Steph and I walked in, she pushed the ground button; just as the doors were about to close a hand slid in between them

"Morning hot stuff nice looking ass this morning" Chris Masters smirked as he entered the elevator.

"Oh look Steph, the wanna be statue is here" I quipped.

"Listen Barbie, don't mess with me, I'll beat you down, chick or not" he snapped

"Oh I'm quaking in my space boots, want me to call you some back up, maybe I could call the statue of David, I hear the lady of justice statue is free today" I jeered as the elevator dinged to signal we had reached our stop "Ciao"

Steph and I stepped off the elevator and burst out laughing "How do you do that with a straight face?" she asked bending down and resting her hands on her knees

"How does she do what?" a deep voice asked, I turned around and smiled at Dave

"Oh, nothing just take the piss out of Chris Masters" I kissed his cheek and smirked as a pissed off Chris stopped beside out trio

"Keep the bitch on a leash" he spat

"What your mouth boy or you'll suffer" Dave snapped angrily.

"Don't crack on to me and make remarks about my ass and I wont bite" I retorted. He stalked off and Steph and I burst into another fit of laughter.

"Calm down babe" Dave chuckled; I took a deep breath and composed my self in time for Hunter, Adam and Lita to join us. Steph tried to hide her laugh but both of us burst out laughing once more.

**o****OoOoOoOo**

The flight to Pittsburgh was boring and uneventful, I could tell Vince was keeping an eye on me, he must have seen the news because when we landed he pulled me and Steph aside

"I saw the news, security will be doubled and someone will be with you at all times" he assured me, I nodded thankful that I had found him.

"Thanks" I hugged him and smiled when I got strange looks from the people around me

"Go back to you're business this isn't a movie, unless you want to start paying" I said in a fake sweet voice.

"Steph is going to explain some things to you when we get to the Arena, I will be practicing a promo with Dave for Armageddon, seeing as we have to slip smoothly into a more romantic relationship on screen" Steph nodded in agreement and Vince smiled.

**DAVE'S POV **

I opened the door and pulled Hannah inside; "Finally" I said feigning frustration and flopping onto the couch crossing my arms.

"Oh boo hoo, you had to wait five minuets" she retorted making a baby face.

"OH you're in for it now" I said pulling her down into my lap and kissing her gently.

"If this is the punishment for teasing you, bring it on" she joked. Our session was cut short by a short rap on the door

"What" I yelled not getting up,

"It's Cara from wardrobe" a small voice replied, Hannah jumped up and opened the door

"Sorry about that, thought you were someone else" she apologized smoothly.

"What can we help you with" I asked standing up and moving behind Hannah.

"I have you clothes for the signing in an hour and a half" she replied handing Hannah two suit bags,

"Thanks Cara" Hannah said hugging the girl. Cara left and Hannah opened her suit bag,

"Oh my god" she gasped I looked at the outfit and smiled "Nice" it was a swimsuit and a sarong.

"I have to catch Cara" she bolted from the room; I grabbed the bag and followed after her.

"Cara" she called out after we caught up to her outside the wardrobe section. "I think I may have gotten some one else's clothes" she said catching her breath. Cara apologized and rifled through the racks of bags pulling out one with Hannah in gold letters across the front. Hannah Smiled and swapped bags and thanked her before we left back to the room.

When we returned she mimicked her previous actions opening the bag but smiling instead of gasping, she pulled out black suit shorts that finished just below the knee, and a jacket to match, Blood red top and black heels. "Now that's much better" she smiled and opened mine, my trademark Armani suit in Charcoal like Linda ordered and white wife beater and black dress shoes. We continued to rehearse the promo.

"Ok so you got that part?" I asked as Hannah flopped onto the couch, "Yep, every other part, and more" she replied looking up at the clock. "Shit we gotta go in 20 minuets" she mumbled grabbing her clothes and moving into the bathroom to change, she came out and slipped on her shoes, "Gotta run to make-up see you there in a bit" she kissed my cheek and ran from the room. _How the hell does she run in those heels?_


	9. Apologies and Photoshoots

**A/N- Thanks to Takersgurl35! she is a constant reviewer! Go and read her latest story Loving Texas! Please Review guys, i know people are reading but not reviewing, it takes like 5 second even if its one word let me know what you think! **

**Heres the latest Chapter! **

**NORMAL POV**

I ran into make-up apologizing profusely and sat in the chair, "its fine" Monica, the main artist, said smiling. A little while later I was done and I threw my hair into a messy ponytail

"Thanks" I yelled racing out and towards the door to the car park.

"Shit" I muttered looking at my watch.

"Hey no rush, you gotta go out with me" Dave's voice called from behind.

"Thank god" I stopped and waited for him.

"You look great" he whispered as we reached the door.

"You ready, for the fans" I asked as he opened the door.

"Are you?" was all he said before stepping out. We were led to a table by a manager and he was sat in a chair in front of me, I was pulled next to him and sat down in another chair.

"Oi Dave, I'm not signing am I? People don't know me" I whispered nervously.

"Yes you are and yes they do" he replied as the gates were opened and fans poured in.

I was surprised to find people wanting my autograph, and wanting to talk to me. "Are you together?" a young girl asked, I turned to Dave and gave him the 'you answer' look. He bent down and smiled at the little girl

"It's a secret" he whispered. She giggled and grabbed her poster

"Nicely handled" I smiled and signed watched as people flocked to him like moths to flame.

"Are you single" a girl of about 17 asked flirtatiously, _not a chance Hun he's mine!_ I thought smiling.

"No, I'm not, sorry" Dave replied smoothly, She shrugged and walked off with her poster.

The signing ended and I was glad I wasn't as popular as Dave I would have died if I had to sign that many times and have that many photos.

"We have a photo shoot in an hour, a pre Armageddon shoot" Dave said grabbing my hand as we walked down to the dressing room. I grabbed some comfy clothes and a towel

"Shot gun shower first!" I hollered happily. I emerged a little while later and Dave went in, I packed our bags up and waited for Dave.

The Photo set was amazing, white backdrop and racks of clothes everywhere. Camera's clicking as they took photos of Hunter and Steph. I pulled faces at Steph as she looked over to me, and she cracked up; the photographer looked at me and I feigned innocence before being dragged away by the wardrobe lady.

"Ok put this on and come out as soon as you're done for make-up" I nodded and looked at what she had given me a short dark red pleated mini skirt with a black bow hanging on the side, A large Batista t-shirt and knee high black stiletto boots with buckles on the side. I put it on tying a knot in the back of the t-shirt and left the room for make-up, the Smokey eye effect and neutral lips working well.

I saw Dave standing in front of the backdrop, posing fro the camera, and admired his physique _DAMN fine if you ask me. Boy I am lucky. _I walked over and stood next to the photographer, watching as Dave's face changed from serious to a smile.

"Ok Hannah, join him. I want you to stand side on against his right side, with a hand on his chest. Dave lift her right leg up and hold it up." we did as we were told and he snapped some shots.

"OK, now Dave, sit on the chair and Hannah lean over on his right side from behind him" we moved and more shots were taken.

"Ok Hunter, Steph come and join them, you two guys stare each other down, girls I want you to grab some hair and be angry." We moved and Steph and I acted like we were in a cat fight.

The shoot ended and we looked at the photos. "Oh Nicky; Print us off one of those and one of those" Steph said pointing to the screen. I left and when I returned she was collecting the photos. She walked over as I stood outside the change room

"Give this to Dave" she said handing me an envelope, I peeked inside and saw a photo of our first pose. I smirked and put it in my messenger bag,

"Thanks" I whispered as Dave and Hunter came over.


	10. Matches and Pain

**A/N heres another one...hope you like it... cheers**

**VINNIE'S POV**

"You found her?" I asked the cowering man before me, _Worthless pig_ he nodded furiously.

"Y-yes sir I have, she's travelling with the WWE." He stuttered and flinched as I walked around him.

"Well done, keep and eye on her" I smirked; she would come running back to me or die. I nodded to my guards and they picked the cowering sorry excuse for a man up and threw him out the door.

I paced the room, _I need a back up plan as well_, "Darrius, call out favorite contact in the WWE and tell him to inflict some damage, hell let the Animal loose" I ordered, this was going to be fantastic, Hannah would pay and beg for mercy as he beat her. I sighed contently,

"Diego, be ready to go after her should she not want to return willingly." I smirked and turned on the TV to watch my plan unfold.

**ARMAGEDDON **

Armageddon came around quickly and I found myself in Fitted Faded jeans, Dark pink heels and a Dark pink draping Boob tube with studded top. I was ready, tonight Dave would go up against a giant and I would keep an eye on Daivari.

Dave's match was the last match of the night and currently the Women's championship match between Candice and Beth Phoenix. I walked out of the room and down to gorilla to find Dave,

**DAVE'S POV**

I stood at gorilla when my phone rang, "Yeah" I answered, "Ok, thanks, will do" I replied as they spoke again; "I can do that" I smiled. I hung up and smirked, I knew what I had to do and I was going to love it, she would never see it coming and that made it all the more fun. The subject of my conversation on the phone walked up looking mighty fine.

"Hey you ready big guy?" She asked standing in front of me with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, I'm ready to kick his ass, 7ft tall or not" I smirked

"Lookin' good" she walked around me checking out all angles, and stopping in front of me.

"And you're gorgeous as usual" I hugged her close… _Look out baby girl you're in for a shock tonight_ I smirked at the thought.

**MATCH**

**I walked out to my music Hannah, close behind me, I did my usual bit at the top of the ramp and then she stood in front and we stood the way we did in the first part of the photo shoot. A minuet later we were walking down the ramp to the steps, I walked up first and climbed in as Hannah followed stepping through the bottom ropes, I continued with my entrance and she stood in the centre watching and clapping. **_**Just like we practiced but with a twist**_** I kept my animalistic ways going until The Great Khali's Music rang out, he and Daivari walked down slowly and climbed into the ring, the Ref sent Hannah and Daivari to the corners to watch. **

**T****here was no way in hell that**** I was going to lock up with him. "Use you're speed" Hannah yelled, Khali swung a fist at me and I dodge, giving him a kidney shot. He swung again and I dodged to the other side delivering another blow to his midsection. I went to dodge again and was knocked flat on my back by an unexpected blow to the face. I was lifted and dropped to the ground in a side walk slam. **

**"Hey!****G****iant boy****Over**** he****re****!!" I heard Hannah yell out and looked to see her on the apron. Khali's attention turned to Hannah and I had enough time to stand up and prepare for my next move, "Khali!" I yelled as he turned around I speared him in the stomach. Still not knocking him down, I ran him into the turnbuckle and continued to ram my shoulder into his midsection. **

**We continued to exchange blows and slams and I was tiring, I had to unleash the animal soon and still needed energy for after the match to carry out the plan. Khali was down on the ground but would kick out for sure so ****i**** unleashed the animal, and did my usual stunts and yelling. **

**"Come on Khali" I snapped and he rose from the ground, a partial Batista bomb would give me what I needed. He stood and I ran towards him using his weight against him I did a running front ****powerslam****. I went for the pin and was pulled off.**

**NORMAL POV**

**Daivari pulled Dave off as Dave went for the pin, I ran around to Daivari and let loose on him as hard as I could. We had it out until the bell rang and we looked up to see Khali laid out on the mat and Batista celebrating with the belt in his hands. I wasn't paying attention and fell to the floor when a fist connected with my face**

** "Why" I whispered as he advanced on me, **

**"I have orders to give you a beating, remember Vinnie?" he replied still advancing, he grabbed my hair and threw me into the steps I moaned in pain and tried to scramble away**

** "You're with Vinnie?" I asked holding my head as I stumbled up into a standing position. **

**"Yes and you're going back to him" he kneed me in the stomach and I collapsed to my knees **

**"Never" I snapped spitting on his shoes. **

**"Oh you will…I'll make you beg for mercy" the crowd was cheering and screaming as if this was part of the show. **

**"I won't give you the satisfaction" I choked out as his hand gripped around my throat and I was thrown back first into the barrier.**

**"AHHH" I screamed in pain as I fell to the floor again, kicks connected with my stomach and legs before I was once again picked up, and slapped. I fell against the barrier and held myself up weakly, **

**"How long have you been with him?" I asked as the great Khali came up behind him**

** "Since you left, he called tonight as a matter of fact. That's why I'm doing this" I thought the Khali was going to help, but he picked me up and threw me over the top rope and into the ring, next to another fallen body and walked away backstage. I was laying there clutching my stomach and a hand stroked my hair… **

**"Too bad I actually like****d**** you until Vinnie called" he smirked. I felt him being ripped off my body and heard a female voice **

**"Hannah, are you ok?" I looked up at Lita, "****H****e works for Vinnie" I whi****m****pered. **

**"Its ok Hun, Dave's beating**** him ****to a pulp as we speak and Vince has called the police to arrest Daivari and Khali" she whispered I sighed in relief, Dave was my hero. **

**"Who else got hurt? There was someone else in the ring" I winced and grabbed my stomach. **

**"That was Dave, Khali did a number on him after he lost…obviously not a good enough one because he's doing a number on Daivari" she smiled and helped me up. **

**"Vince called Dave before the match and told him to make tonight you're ****official ****debut as an onscreen couple, a kiss to seal the deal ya know" I rolled my eyes and poked my tongue out, "Guess at the next show we will have to use that" I smiled weakly.**


	11. Anger and alone time

**A/N Here's another one...hope you like it**.

I was helped backstage and sat on a table where the EMT was waiting. "You'll have a fair few bruises, he hasn't done any major damage, but you need to be on rest for at least a week" one of them said checking me over, I winced as he pushed on the tender spots, I was so lucky.

"Hey you ok?" I asked as Dave walked over with strapped ribs

"Gotta have a week off" he replied and sat next to me on a chair

"Are you?" I nodded, "Same, a week off, nothing majorly wrong. Just a lot of bruising" he nodded and we sat in silence until Lita came over with Steph and Hunter

"Hey guy's you ok?" we nodded and Steph spoke up

"Dad wants to talk to you Han" Steph said holding out her hand, "be back" I kissed Dave's cheek and walked off with Steph slowly.

"Hey pops, what's up" I asked softly, he embraced me in a light hug and pulled back with a serious expression

"You told Lita that Daivari was with Vinnie" he stated calmly

"He said he was, and that's why he did what he did tonight" sighed and wiped the tears that started trickling down my face.

"I can't get away from him, he'll try again" I sobbed, I found myself in an embrace from both Steph and Vince.

"We have a house in DC, you can stay there for you're week off" Vince suggested and I nodded in agreement.

"Can Dave come too?" I inquired pleadingly. "Yes" was all he said before a stage hand came up to give him a clip board "I have to address the crowd and such, I want you and Dave out of here ASAP" he ordered walking away.

I walked over to Dave and smiled, "Daivari and Khali were apparently out of control over our victory and that's why we got our asses handed to us after" I said, It wasn't a complete lie, they were out of control but not because they lost.

"You and I get to hang in DC at Vince's house" I smiled and hugged him gently kissing his chest.

**VINNIE'S POV**

"Idiots, fucking idiot's can't even handle one simple beating!" I yelled throwing a vase across the room.

"I can do a much better job than and loser and his pet ape" I looked at him, chiseled, fake, arrogant and a smartass. But a willing worker wants revenge on her for her wise ass comments and for blowing him off in front of everyone.

"Alright, watch her closely, over the next day or two at her functions with that over grown animal, she's a sly little bitch, and then at the next show we move in. understood, Get me into backstage and the match! I want her back or you can kiss you're life good bye" I snapped and left the room.

That bitch was becoming more of a problem now than when she was here, and since Daniela accidently lost her life in a tragic shooting, I had no one to run baggies. My guys were well known and getting a new runner meant that I had to train them and break them, that would take months and my buyers would find new dealers.

"Fucking bitch ruins everything!" I cursed her over and over. _If I can get in on that match I can make sure it all goes well and provided she hasn't run her mouth, which I doubt she has, I'll be able to snatch her._

NORMAL POV

**4 DAYS ****LATER**

The house was huge, and perfect for relaxing. We spent the first 4 days sleeping in and being lazy, enjoying each other's company and just relaxing like the doctor ordered, Vinnie hadn't tried anything yet and in 3 days time we were going to be on a plane to Tampa Florida, for a show and post- Armageddon photo shoots and a signing or two. We'd do a Smackdown! End of year Taping and then we would have Christmas holiday's.

I climbed out of bed, it was Day 5 of our rest week and I was getting bored of sleeping in so I quietly crept to the bathroom, so as not to wake Dave, my swimsuit in hand and changed. I crept past the bed where Dave was kissing his fore head as I went and slipped down stairs and to the pool. My bruises had reached full bloom 2 days previous, but were fading quickly. I dove into the heated water of Vince's indoor pool and reveled in its calming feeling. I did a couple of laps and sat on the stairs

"Hey, I wondered where you'd got to" Dave's voice echoed through the pool room as he walked over.

"You looked so cute sleeping so I left you to sleep" I grinned; he set down his towel and dove into the pool popping up in front of where I was sitting.

"Come swim" he ordered, I didn't budge. The next thing I knew I was being lifted from my spot on the stairs and carried into the pool. I secured my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek

"2 days left" I whispered moving down to his neck and kissing and biting. My back was pressed against the wall and I felt lips on my neck and jaw.

**DAVE'S POV**

Imoved up from her neck to her jaw and then to her lips,she moaned and I ran my hand down her sides, her head dropped back and she moaned. I continued my assault on her neck and collarbones,

"You're teasing me" she growled tightening her legs around my waist and fiddling with my neck.

Hannah took control, working from my neck to my jaw and back again, she released her legs and turned climbing out of the pool.

"Where are you going?" I asked following her and grabbing her hips from behind, she turned and pulled me down kissing me hard on the lips. My grip on her hips loosened as the kiss deepened and I ran my hands up and down her bare back, suddenly she pulled back

"To get something and Food" she replied grabbing the towel and running from the room.

_She totally got you!_ My mind screamed, I shook my head and ran after her. "That was harsh" I exclaimed with fake anger, she shrugged and plopped some grapes into her mouth. I moved up in front of her and smiled down at her, leaning into her ear

"Payback" I whispered, she looked confused, but sudden realization crossed her face and she tried to back away, I grabbed her and chucked her over my shoulder.

I dumped her on the bed and she squealed, "What's the payback going to be?" I smirked pinned her to the bed, "Fun" I smiled kissing her deeply.


	12. Strawberries and interuptions

**A/N sorry its shorter. Thanks for reviewing, feedback is appreciated so is constructive criticism. **

The next morning I was greeted with the bare back of Hannah, last night had been perfect. In fact yesterday had been perfect. Hannah rolled over and she smiled, "Morning" I smiled kissing her forehead.

"Morning" she said groggily, "Good sleep?" she asked rolling onto her back. I chuckled "Great sleep" she nodded and sighed.

"That was perfect and just…perfect" she laughed, "Definitely, although I don't think Vince would like the fact that we actually had sex in his house, in his guest room" I laughed, she slapped my arm and blushed.

**NORMAL POV**

I hid my face under the sheets, I hadn't thought about where we were or whose house we were in last night, Dave was the only one on my mind.

"You're so awful" I mumbled from under the sheets. "That's not what you said last night" he quipped,

"So, so bad" I shrieked, I wasn't used to ANYONE talking like that and it made me feel embarrassed.

"I'm going to have a shower" I declared climbing out of bed and wrapping a sheet around me.

I stood under the hot water and my mind drifted to last night, flashes of the events and memories of my first that would last forever.

_"Dave" I said pushing him up from our kiss. "Yeah" he smiled, "I'm a…um, I'm" I stumbled over my words, "I've never done this" I said quickly turning my face away from him. "Hannah, it's fine, we'll go slowly I promise" he whispered kissing my neck softly. _

And he had fulfilled his promise he was gentle and kind in all aspects, he went slowly and catered to my every need, and taught about what he liked. I snapped out of my thoughts as hands slid around my waist

"Ready for a new experience?" he whispered cheekily.

I turned and face him, "Perhaps but…I'm a rebellious student" I smirked kissing his chest softly.

"And I can tame a wild rebellious student such as yourself" he retorted; "You can try" I smiled.

Vince had rung to check on us and to tell me that no attempts to find or harm me had occurred, that Vinnie might have given up. I sighed with relief; perhaps losing two of his goons had taken an advantage away from him and made him re think, currently Dave was up in an office talking on the phone to Vince.

My stomach was demanding food so I raided the fridge and pulled out some fruit, I sat in the corner on the kitchen bench eating strawberries, my back resting in the corner of the wall. My eyes closed and head laid back, a door slammed and my eyes remained closed. Two strong hands rest on my legs and a deep voice spoke

"Do I get one?" I laughed and opened my eyes,

"If your good" he growled and pulled my forwards so our hips met at the edge of the bench,

"Don't make me take them forcefully" he whispered in my ear, I giggled and leant forward to his ear

"And if I do" I asked kissing his neck, nipping and biting into his flesh softly. His groan vibrated in his neck as I continued my assault up his jaw line and onto his chin, my hands playing with the back of his neck as I teased him. "I have something for you!" I smiled grabbing the envelope next to me; he opened it and grinned widely. I smirked and pulled him in for a kiss.

He groaned as my lips collided with his, pulling me tightly to him not letting go, I was his. He moved his lips from mine and returned the favor by biting and nipping at my neck, his hand wound around my waist, I moaned and let my head fall back in pleasure. He moved up to my lips once more devouring them with a passion filled kiss, deepening it the longer it continued. Hands roamed across my body as I kissed his neck once more nipping and biting, nothing else mattered at that moment. Nothing could interfere…

A door slammed again and we stopped our feverish kissing session, turning to see Lita and Edge standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Can we help you" I asked slipping off the bench and leaning against Dave, Amy smiled and nodded

"Yep, I need you're help…Adam's here so Dave wont get lonely" she smirked and I rolled my eyes

"You guys and you're timing SUCK" I retorted. Kissing Dave on the cheek I left with Lita.

"So what's the problem?" I questioned as we walked out to the back yard "They've found you" Lita's face formed a frown and my face went blank.

"How?" I asked my voice wavering

"I don't know they must have seen you somewhere or have some else one working in the business" Lita replied pacing in front of me.

"I haven't left the house at all, Should we tell Dave?" I asked running a hand through my tousled hair.

Lita stopped and looked at me a serious look on her face, "Hun, he needs to know" I shook my head

"I can't, please don't say anything!" I begged, Lita hugged me and nodded

"I promise, but you'll have to do it soon." I sighed, fear overtaking me.

"How am I supposed to tell him? Oh by the way Dave a psychotic Drug lord is after me and I'm in danger…so how was your day" I said sarcastically, Lita's eyes focused behind me and I bit my lip as I turned around.


	13. Secrets and Anger

**A/N thanks for the reviews! hope you like it, i don't own anyone by the OC's.**

"Shit, Dave" I stuttered.

"So I only hear about this now" he snapped.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know how to tell you, it's complicated and dangerous" I replied feebly. He advanced on me and the gap between us grew smaller. I flinched as he reached me

"Please don't hurt me" I pleaded backing away. Lita grabbed my arm and pulled me to her

"Dave she's hidden this from everyone, she wants to live a normal life and was trying to forget the guy until Armageddon" she snapped.

"I wasn't going to hurt her…wait Armageddon?" he replied sounding upset.

"Adam can you take Dave out for a while, whilst I calm Hannah down. When she's calm I'll come and get you" Lita said and a nod was all the reply she got as Adam pulled Dave out the side gate.

"I've completely screwed this up, I should have said something after Armageddon" I sobbed, pulling away from Lita and taking a few steps back.

"He'll never leave me alone, next time it'll be worse and he'll escalate to killing, Daniela did a small thing wrong and she ended up in a body bag" I said freaking out.

"Hannah, Calm down!" Lita's words sounded distant and quiet, I stepped away as she came closer

"No, if you stay here you'll get hurt; I have to be by myself!" I shouted.

"Hannah, we can help you, we can protect you" she pleaded still moving over to me.

"NO, Vince said that and Vinnie had his goons do it, right under our noses" I said crying again, my back hit the wall of the house and I sunk down to the ground,

"Why can't things be normal, my week here has been perfect, utter bliss and now my relationship with Dave is screwed because of Vinnie" I sniffed.

"Dave and you will be fine, we just have to catch Vinnie and find out who his worker is" Lita comforted.

**DAVE'S POV**

Adam pulled me out of the side gate and I yanked my arm from his grip and paced along the side of the house.

"How could she keep that from me, we're together you don't keep secrets like that!" I shouted angrily

"Hey did you ever think she did it to protect you, you saw what happened at Armageddon" Adam snapped.

"She kept the fact that a psycho was after her a secret to protect me! How come everyone else knows?" I retorted still pissed

"NOT EVERYONE KNOWS! God you so selfish, Lita, Steph and Vince are the ONLY ones who know the whole story, I only know that it was Vinnie that came after her at the PPV" he spat angrily.

I stopped pacing and ran my hand through my hair "We had a perfect week, we became a couple officially and now I find out she's kept something this important from me, how am I supposed to react?" I asked calming down and letting my emotions run free.

"She is scared, talk to her find out what happened and why she kept it from you BUT keep you're cool" he suggested walking back into the garden.

I sat there for a moment, _she has to have a reason, and she wouldn't lie with out a bloody good reason TALK TO HER …__**how well do you know her, you've known her just over a month think about it.**__ I know her well enough to know she's the one I want to be with._ My mind raced and argued over what I should do, I decided to talk to her. I stood up and walked into the yard, flashes of the weeks events playing in my mind.

"Lita, Adam can I talk to Hannah" they nodded and Lita whispered something to her before standing and walking over to me

"Listen and stay calm, she's been through some pretty crappy shit and its escalating" she warned. I nodded and sat down on the ground next to Hannah.

"Care to explain?" she looked at me her face red and puffy, she had been crying.

"Yeah, can you just listen until I finish?" I nodded and she began to explain.

"At Armageddon, the reason Daivari and Khali came after me was because Vinnie ordered them to, apparently when I ran from Vinnie's place, he called around and sent people to look for me. The night of Armageddon Daivari said that Vinnie had called him moments before the match and told him to beat me 'til I begged for mercy" she stopped and took a deep breath, "He said that he had been working for Vinnie since I ran away, I guess he does or did all Vinnie's dirty work in the WWE. Vinnie has to have someone else though because, Daivari and Khali have been arrested" she stopped and didn't start again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked she sighed and looked up at me,

"Don't get pissed ok, it may sound stupid to you, but it's the truth" she pleaded, I took a deep breath, "ok" I clenched my jaw ready for anything.

"I didn't tell you because I thought the less people who knew, the better, I have only had to protect one person in my life besides me and she ended up turning on me and ending up dead. I couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt because of me" she choked out through tears.

I couldn't believe it, she had not told me because she thought I would get hurt, I did get hurt by Khali and by her. "I can't do this, not now. I'm sorry but I need to be away from US and think" I said standing and shooting a sad glance at her. As I walked away I heard her crying more and muttering words. _God this is so hard, __**you need to walk away…think and move forwards, **__some boyfriend you ar__e. _My mind argued.


	14. Yelling and Photoshoots

**A/N- this one is longer :D!! thanks for the reviews!!! hope you keep reading and reviewing!**

**NORMAL POV**

"Stupid, stupid girl, should have stayed with Vinnie. Lived with the beatings being beaten is better than having you're heart ripped out and watching someone you love walk away with it." I muttered through my tears. The door shut and seconds later re-opened.

"Hannah, look at me" a voice whispered. I looked up and into the face of Hunter. I leapt into his arms,

"What are you doing here?" I asked pulling back and wiping my face.

"Lita called, told us what happened. Steph and I came as soon as we could" he replied smiling sadly.

"I've ruined everything, Dave's gone and I'd rather be living with Vinnie that have him hate me. I know I only known him a bit over a month but I care deeply about him, I kept it from him to protect him." I whimpered.

"Honey, he doesn't hate you, he's upset and confused…" I nodded

"And DON'T you EVER say you'd go back to Vinnie, understand" he growled. I nodded again and stood up with him, "I need to sleep, see you later yeah?" I whispered as we walked into the house. He nodded and I slipped upstairs to the bedroom.

**DAVE'S POV**

As I left the house, I saw the picture she had given me moments earlier, I grabbed it and left the house to go to a Hotel, _maybe a night away from this will help_I checked in a sat down on my bed dumping my bag beside me, I turned to the mini bar and grabbed a few small bottles of vodka, _DRINKING WONT HELP!_ I ignored the yelling in my head and downed them.

"Shit" I fell back onto the bed and grabbed my cell ringing the one person I knew could talk some sense into me.

15 minuets later I opened the door and let Steph in, "Thanks Steph." I mumbled sitting on the couch.

"No problem, what can help with?" she asked joining me.

"I need to know why?" I said sadly

"Dave, she hasn't had to look after anyone but herself, the last person she looked after turned on her and ended up dead, she's been beaten with a pole and normal fists, would you not hide that from her if it had happened to you, if it meant she would be safe?" she asked explaining it all.

"But we were not safe; Daivari and Khali beat the crap out of us!" I snapped, Steph sighed and gave me the 'don't give me that shit' look.

"She didn't know that he had contacts in the WWE or she probably wouldn't have come with us" she replied sternly.

She stood and picked something up from the table handing it to me, "look at this and tell me you don't love her and that you want to leave her" she said. I looked down and smiled at the photo Hannah gave me.

"I do love her; I don't want to leave her. It's hard to accept why she did all this though" I replied sighing.

"I'm going over to see her tomorrow with others, I'll take you and you can choose to come in or not." She offered

"Alright, keep in mind that she's probably going out of her mind about what's happened and probably wants to see you just as much as you do her" she said walking to the door.

"Night Dave, see you at 8am sharp." And with that she was gone and I was left to my thoughts.

**NORMAL POV**

I woke the net morning to yelling down stairs; I shot out of bed and ran down to see what was going on. "SHUT UP!" I yelled; everyone just stared at me, Lita, Steph, Hunter, Vince and 2 cops.

"Why are you all yelling?" I snapped. Lita and Steph stepped forward

"These two gents want to use you as bait to catch Vinnie and the guy in the WWE who's working for him." Lita explained. I moved through the group and sat on the bench.

"What did you have in mind" I looked at the cops for an answer. "WHAT! Hell no I won't let you do this" Vince growled

"I have to do this though" I said defiantly, "He could kill you" Hunter snapped

"If I do die, you guys will be safe and ill die knowing I got a chance to love someone and he wont mess with you after that he'll go back to his own shitty life." I replied reassuring him that not matter what happened I would be fine. _I'm so dead if I do this! I can't let them know that I'm scared shitless!_

"If you died, I wouldn't be able to handle it" a deep voice said from the door

"What is this everybody visit Hannah day?" I joked trying to lighten the mood, even though my mood was far from what my face and voice showed, for someone who was being tailed and hunted by a psycho I was handling 'I can deal with it' façade pretty well.

"He came to me last night like he always does when he's messed up" Steph whispered pulling me off the bench and through the group.

"Oh. My. god! Dave!" I squealed running to him; "Hey baby, I'm sorry, Steph talked some sense into me" he smiled picking me up off the ground.

"I'm sorry too, I should have told you. When all of this is over I will tell you everything" I promised kissing his chest like I always did.

"Excuse me, can we discuss the plan now that the reunion is over and everyone's happy" one of the cops demanded,

"OK, keep you're pants on" Hunter retorted, we all sat down at the massive dining table and discussed the plan, it would be put into action over the few days of photo shoots and the signing/s, then in ring our final part would be put into place **IF** we found the guy who Vinnie uses.

**PHOTO SHOOT**

Dave and I stood posing and working in moves for the photographer, I glance around the room and saw a dark figure in the corner. I pulled Dave down to my face by the neck and pretended to be biting his ear as I whispered "In the corner someone's watching us" I said as the snap of the camera went off.

"Great all done, you can go" I moved and hugged the photographer and Dave and I quickly left the room to go to our separate rooms to change.

"Well, Well if it isn't the hot piece of ass that had the guts to turn me down" I knew the voice and turned around to see Chris Masters

"What are you doing here, unless you had a sex change, this is the FEMALE change room" I snapped glaring at him,

"little whore, you think you can talk to me like that, you may be hot but not very smart" he growled advancing on me

"How'd you get the name the masterpiece?" I asked stopping him in his tracks. Moving forwards and walking around him in a circle, "Well, I see you're warming up to me, a friend of mine named me that…" I cut him off

"Was he blind because all I see is a piece of art gone horribly wrong" I darted to the door and ran out and straight into Dave.

"Let's go" I said hurriedly as masters charged out of the room and towards us

"You'll pay bitch, Vinnie was right about you" I kept running with Dave until we got outside.

"Ok why was he pissed and did he just say Vinnie?" Dave asked pulling me to a stop

"I may have bruised his ego with some well placed insults and yes he did say Vinnie I guess we know who it was watching us and whose working for Vinnie" I said panting.

"We need to tell Vince and the cops" I agreed and we left to Vince's office.

**SIGNING**

We had told Vince and he said to keep and eye out for anyone at the signing, Chris was going to be put in a match against Dave with me at ring side. We were going to play innocent and go on with everything until Chris made his move, plain clothes cops would be in the crowd and backstage to help at any time.

I sat down next to Dave, apparently Armageddon was a big hit and people were lining up around the block to see us. We signed for hours and took photos with fans.

"Hannah, Chris is here" Dave whispered, I looked through the crowd and saw Chris talking to a guy I didn't know, frowning I went back to signing and pretended not to notice.

The signing finished and Dave and I headed to the Arena again to meet with Vince again. "Ok I have sanctioned a match, Dave Vs Chris, as a start of a new rivalry due to the fact the he wants the title and our plan; With Khali gone I need a championship rivalry." Vince stated

"Also, the police agree that letting Chris believe you don't know anything will help lure him into our trap" he continued seriously.

"How will this help us get Vinnie?" I asked confused

"Chris has asked to bring a special guest to ringside with him as support seeing as you will be there" Vince replied smirking, he handed in a photo and I agreed. I looked at the photo, it was Vinnie for sure and I felt slightly uneasy about the plan for the first time. Trying to keep up my 'not caring attitude', I spoke about the match;

"I'll jump up on the apron to distract him at some point; Dave will have to pretend to be out of it for anything to work." I reminded them.

"Done, good luck tomorrow night" he smiled kissing my forehead as we stood to leave.

"So you have a plan in place?" hunter asked as we stood inside my hotel room. I nodded; Dave and I explained it all and he agreed, reluctantly. He's the overprotective brother I never had but always wanted.

"If you don't mind I'm going to round up Lita and head to see Steph ok, I'll talk to you later babe" I kissed Dave and hugged hunter before leaving. I really needed to talk to someone who knew the WHOLE story; I grabbed Lita as she left her room and dragged her to Steph's.

"Oi open up Stephie!" I banged on her door and she opened it grinning.


	15. Scared and Deadly

**A/N** **- thanks for the reviews! here is another chapter!! hope you all like it and review...XD  
**

"I need to talk" I said walking in with Lita behind me, "Ok shoot" I sat on the bed and dropped the fake smiley act I was using,

"I'm scared; Vince said that Vinnie will be at ringside with Chris. He wants to get me, Chris wants revenge for me being a bitch and blowing him off and I CAN'T STAND THIS!" I said yelling the last part. I let the tears fall and put my head in my hands

"How the hell can I do it Steph I'll freeze up or something and then he'll grab me for sure" I had kept up the tough act and succeeded in assuring everyone I was fine, but now I crumbled just the thought of being close to Vinnie was scary.

"Hun Dave will be there and if something does go wrong there are cops scattered around the ring and backstage" Lita said sitting beside me.

We sat in the room talking about everything and how we thought it would go down, it was good to be able to talk to them about it and tell them everything I was feeling about the situation. They didn't judge, just listened and offered advice. I looked over at the clock and saw it read 1:34 am

"Uh guys I'm going to head back its REAAAALLLLLY late, or should I say early" I chuckled.

5 minuets later saw me in my room looking at Dave sleeping on the bed; I crawled in next to him and smiled. Sleep came quickly and before I knew it morning had came and someone was shaking me awake. "Get up baby" I groaned and slid further under the covers

"Go away!" he laughed and the covers flew off of me.

"Ugh, it's too early!" I groaned curling up into a ball.

"It's 11am and YOU have to meet up with Steph at the arena to go over your side of the storyline for tonight and Chris will be there, so behave" he reminded.

"Fine!" I sighed and slipped off the bed running to the bathroom for a shower.

An hour I was at the arena and talking to Steph and ignoring Chris who seemed to forget that he had told me about Vinnie, "Since Dave was not able to complete part of the storyline we have added it into the Masters/Batista Rivalry." She said smiling, I nodded and she continued

"Ok Dave's going to get in Chris' face about him hitting on you all the time and Chris will get in Dave's face about you not being his and that's when Dave reveals yours and his secret relationship with the help of the scene's you'll shoot in half an hour." She finished and looked between us.

"Right'o" I smiled fakely and stood to leave, "I'll be getting ready for the scenes or I'll be with Dave going over the script" she nodded and I left.

Cara had dropped off my outfit for the night and I smiled she sure knew what to pick, laying before me on the couch was a Faded blue jeans, flat soled dark brown knee high boots and a brown fitted shirt finishing a few centimeters below the chest, that ties in the centre. I changed into it and sat on the couch waiting for Dave, night had rolled around quickly and Dave and I had decided what we were going to do to prove that we were together onscreen, after we finished our little scenes backstage.

**MATCH (NORMAL POV)**

**Dave's music hit and we walked out and down to the ring doing the usual thing, I'd applaud Dave as he went around being his in ring animal self**** before grabbing a mic****. His music ended and Chris' started, he and Vinnie walked out and I stiffened, I hadn't seen Vinnie since I left and his sadistic evil smirk was exactly the same as when he beat Daniela and myself. A hand on my shoulder calmed me a bit but I was on guard and felt relieved when Chris told him ****to stay out of the ring for now, also grabbing a mic for himself.**

**"So Dave, you asked for a match" Chris sneered "Why? You can****'t ****beat me" he smirked and Dave walked forwards, "You tried to and continue to try and steal what's mine" he snapped getting in Chris's face. "She ain't yours she's free game" Chris spat their noses millimeters apart. "In fact she is mine" Dave smiled and stepped back next to me. "No way" Chris said shocked, I took the mic from Dave and smirked, "look" I pointed to the Titantron and a video started, pictures of Dave and I standing close, my hand on his chest or his hand resting on my face; us hugging and always standing close. **

**They stopped and Chris's face went blank, a video started to play with Dave's music in the background, It was Dave and I walking along the corridor me laughing at him and then him pushing me up against the wall, it showed us making out in various places after matches and in the gorilla area just before a match. The video flickered from us subtly holding onto each other when in ring and the entrance of the first night where Dave introduced me. The video ended an****d Chris' face was perfect, anger**** and shock all rolled into one, I took a glance at Vinnie and saw his face was contorted in anger and his fists were clenching open and closed. **

**"See, Chris I am his" I snickered. Chants of 'KISS HER' exploded from the crowd and I laughed as Dave pulled me close to him planting a passionate kiss on my lips. Our kiss was cut short when Dave was pushed off of me and I was grabbed from behind, "GET OFF ME ASSHOLE!" I snapped struggling. I saw Chris laying into Dave's like the script said, and continued to struggle as I was pulled to the ropes, "You're coming back home bitch" he whispered in my ear. "Like hell I am Vinnie" I snarled and threw my head back into his face. His grip loosened and I scrambled out of the ring, running to the opposite side, "Leave me alone Vinnie!" I screamed as he ran towards me, the Crowd was cheering and screaming for more which only egged Vinnie on further, unfortunately to far. **


	16. Results of too far

**A/N- thanks for reviewing! heres another chapter hope u like. please review.**

**I continued to walk backwards my hands out in defence as Vinnie closed in, "Don't do this, don't do what you did to Daniela, Don't" I pleaded, I was shit scared. My mind was screaming for me to run but my body wouldn't comply, I was slowly freezing up the closer he got. **

**"Don't plead bitch it's weak" he snapped, I took a chance glance at the ring and saw Dave and Chris battling it out like they were supposed to, I froze as a sharp object came into contact with my stomach and Vinnie's face came close to mine, **

**"Welcome back into the arms you belong in" he cooed evilly. He swiftly moved around behind me and the knife was at my throat, the crowd gave a collective gasp and everything went silent.**

**DAVE'S POV**

**All the noise from the crowd died down and the announcing ceased, Chris and I both stopped in our tracks and turned to look for our partners. There with a knife at her throat was Hannah, Vinnie behind her smirking as he slowly moved towards the ramp. "LET HER GO" I growled angrily**

** "She's mine now ****you animal****, do anything and ill kill her" Vinnie snapped beginning to move backwards, "Vinnie don't do this please!" Hannah was pleading as she was pulled away unwillingly, **_**where are the cops?**_** I asked myself as everyone watched on in shock**

** "I should kill her like I did Daniela" he smirked and pulled the knife slowly across the side of her neck "NO!" I yelled jumping out of the ring and moving towards them. **

**"COME ANY FURTHER AND I'LL MAKE IT A LOT WORSE" I stopped and looked at a crying and scared Hannah "Dave help me" she stuttered through tears**

** "I will Baby" I promised looking around the crowd for the plain clothes cops I spotted a few moving in from the sides and thanked god that it would soon be over. **

**"What are you looking for?!" Vinnie had stopped in his tracks his eyes flaming with anger and his movements skittish. I frowned "What the hell are you talking about" I snapped as the cops moved in ****behind him guns drawn, I took a step back and watched as Hannah's face pleaded "Dave, don't leave me!!" she screamed. **

**The cops were meters from them when Vinnie Noticed "You LIAR! I told you not to do anything" he pulled the knife across her neck and dropped her kicking at her head and chest as the cops piled onto him. My first move was to Hannah; I lifted her off the ground and pulled her into my lap putting pressure on her neck as her blood covered my hands and arms**

**"MASTERS**** GET HELP NOW!" I snapped and he ran from the ring backstage.**

** "Please be ok baby" I whispered to Hannah. EMT'S came rushing out with a gurney and began working on Hannah. A set of hands pulled me from the group and I spun around ready to deck anything in my way, "HOLD UP, it us" Vince, Linda and Lita stood before me eyes red. **

**"I'll cover the crowd, Linda take him to get cleaned up then to the hospital where Hannah will be" Vince ordered walking towards the ring. Lita put her hand on my back and walked me towards backstage, I saw the cops standing with Vinnie to the side "Have fun watching her DIE" he yelled and I lost it I raced towards him and began pounding the shit out of him. Cops were everywhere trying to pull me of him as I released the anger in me; I was pulled back and out of the group and dragged backstage. "What the hell!" I yelled glaring at the two men, "Dave, you ****won't**** do Hannah any good if ****you're**** in jail!" Hunter yelled and Chris nodded. "You little punk better count your blessings, if hunter wasn't here I'd beat the crap out of you for helping that scum hurt Hannah!" I snapped moving off towards the locker room to clean myself up.**

**VINCE'S POV**

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, the scene that you have witnessed was not a WWE event. It was a real life event and is not condoned by the WWE. Updates on the Condition of Hannah and the rest ****involved**** will be released when known. Please stay calm until the police address you all after the man ****responsible is locked in a secure facility, Thank you" I stepped from the ring ignoring the shouts and scream****s**** from the crowd, my main focus was on Hannah and if she would survive.**

**I got backstage and the senior police officer of the investigation approached, "Mr. McMahon, it should never have got as far as it did, I apologize" I looked at him scowling **

**"Tell that to Hannah IF she survives" I snapped as Dave walked up bag in hand "I will hold you responsible if she doesn't make it, and arrest his accomplice" I snapped as he nodded to two cops who cuffed Chris masters. Turning my attention to Dave I spoke **

**"Lita and Linda are taking you to the Hospital that Hannah is at" I said comfortingly. **

**HOSPITAL (DAVE'S POV)**

I walked into the hospital behind Linda and Lita, watching as the addressed the nurse on duty. Lita returned and put a hand on my arm, I looked down at her tears threatening to fall

"She's in surgery for her neck, according to the nurse it wasn't deep enough to do serious damage" she said sadly. I nodded and sat on a chair to wait for the doctor.

The doors opened and a doctor walked out, "Whose here for Hannah Michaels?" he asked and I jumped from my seat

"We are" he nodded and led us to a door

"We have stitched her throat, it was minor but to be safe I want to put her on tube food for now, when her stitches come out ill start her on semi-solid foods and her own speech, she should be reasonably good in 3 weeks time. She should be out in about a week or so" he stated firmly

"You may get a bit of a shock when you see her ok" he told us opening the door.


	17. Heartache and Writing

**A/N**-**ok so heres another chapter, i hope you like it, thanks for the reviews, and i hope they keep coming, i dont own anyone but the OC's  
**

What I saw made my heart ache, her face was bruised and slightly puffy from being kicked, her neck was bruised and a bandage covered the stitches, tubes came out of her arm and her eyes were closed. Walking slowly up to her side.

"When will she wake?" Lita asked sadness n her voice. "In a few hours time, tomorrow sometime at the latest, you're welcome to stay with her" he replied and moved from the room.

Every hours or so a nurse came in and checked on her status, Linda and Lita had left with Vince after he'd had came in to see Hannah 2 days ago asking me to ring them when Hannah woke. Now I sat by her bed holding her hand and watching her sleep, tiredness was taking over me as well, the doctors said it not unusual for people to stay out if it for more that a day, and watching Hannah not knowing if she'd wake up was draining me slowly. As my head fell lightly onto the bed a scratching on my neck prevented me from being able to sleep.

**NORMAL POV**

I woke groggy and confused my throat was sore and my head aches, I felt a soft object on my hand and my eyes fell on a hand, I followed the arm upwards with my eyes and saw the rest of the person, it was Dave, his head lying on the bed almost asleep, I scratched his neck and watched him squirm until he looked at me. I smiled weakly and he shot up out of his chair.

"Thank god" he muttered sitting back down, "I have to ring Vince!" he mumbled happily, I rolled my eyes tiredly and stuck my middle finger up at him weakly, smiling still. He raised an eyebrow and put his phone down, "Sorry baby, I'm so happy you're awake!" he exclaimed kissing my forehead. I couldn't speak so I pushed the nurse's button. Minuets later the nurse walked in and smiled; I made movements with my hands asking for a pen and paper. Nodding she left and returned notepad and pen in hand I smiled and she left once more.

(**Bold** **writing on pad**)

**Hey handsome. **He smiled "Hey baby" **How long have I been out? **"Two days, after surgery" he replied grabbing my hand, **WOW, did they get him?** He nodded and smiled "yes, I beta the shit out of him after it too" he stated proudly. **LOL, good! What about masters? **He smiled "Got him to" I smiled and yawn a little **I've been asleep two days and I'm still beat.** He nodded "Sleep, I'll ring everyone and then you can see them when you wake up again" he kissed my fore head and I closed my eyes drifting into a welcome sleep.

I woke to the sound of people talking happily, I felt better, more energy and not so tired. "OH MY GOD!" a female squealed, I looked over to where the voice came from and saw a happy Lita and Steph staring at me. I waved a little and they rushed over **HI!** They laughed and greeted back

"Welcome back" Vince said moving next to them. They sat around talking to me as I wrote down responses and they told me all about what had happened in that last few days.

"We'll be back to pick you up in a few days" Vince smiled as they all retreated out the door.

**3 WEEKS LATER**

I sat on the couch in Dave's lounge room eating ice cream, my throat was all healed and I was back to normal, well as normal as I could be. I still felt skittish around people but it was fading, everyone had been around to say hi and hang out, but Dave had been gone for a few days and I had no idea why. The front door opened and shut loudly and Lita walked in with Steph.

"Honey we have some news" Lita said her expression blank.

"Is it Dave is he ok, where is he?" I asked concerned as they sat down on either side of me.

"You're mum called and demanded that you were returned to her" my eyes grew and I bit my lip.

"No" I said softly with defiance

"I know that what we said to her, Dad did some digging around in your mum's records. You said she gave you you're dad's last name right" I nodded and frowned.

"We found you're dad, and believe me it was a shock for us all, Dave has been away for a couple of days talking to you're real dad." Steph smiled and I sighed in relief.

"Dave get's home tonight and you're real dad will be home tomorrow" Lita added and I started freaking out.

"Wait I don't know him, he won't want me, why wasn't he there when I was a kid??" I shrieked.

"Dave has all the answers, which by the way you'll get in an hour, go and get ready!" I was pulled up off the couch by two large hands and thrown over a shoulder, I recognized the clothes and started kicking in mock fear

"NO NOT THE EVIL HUNTER AHHHHHH" I squealed laughing

"Shut it squeak box!" he replied holding me tighter, I had been nick named squeak box because when I first started rehab I squeaked all my words out; I was dumped unceremoniously on the bed

"Thank you taxi service but I ain't got no money for ya sorry" I smirked he came at me and I scrambled off the bed and into the bathroom.

I chucked on some loose jeans and a tank top before running downstairs barefoot and into the kitchen where I could smell food being cooked. "Yummy" I yelled jumping onto hunters back

"Looks like you got a growth Hunter" I froze and slowly slipped of Hunters back, "I am not a growth" I said turning around to face Dave.

"Yeah, you are" Hunter interjected. I walked over to Dave and hugged him tightly

"Your back" I smiled and sighed contently.

"Yep I've been on a road trip, I'm sure Steph told you, you're father is eager to meet you" he grinned picking me up and sitting me on the bench; I pulled his head forward and kissed his lips lightly.


	18. Meeting the Dad

A/N- OK it's short and this is the second last chapter, the next one will be an epilogue thanks for reviewing, i have another WWE story in the works at the moments and hope to post it soon. Please review!

"Get a room guys" Hunter made gagging sounds, "Jealous Hunter?" I smirked kissing Dave again. We all sat down and ate, talking of tomorrow and how I'd react to meeting my father. No one would tell me who my father was, and it was bugging me. Night came and went quickly and I found myself sleeping once again happily in the arms of Dave.

---------

I woke early in the morning and eagerly climbed out of the bed and into a steaming hot shower; _I get to meet my real dad!!! OMG yes!! I hope he likes me… what if he doesn't..._ I stood there as I washed myself thinking of all the things that could happen, hand on my waist alerted me to the presence of Dave and I smiled, he had travelled to find my dad and bring him to me and I hadn't thanked him.

"Hello handsome" I turned to face him and kissed his chest.

"Morning, showering with out me AGAIN" he scolded

"Woops" I shrugged jokingly. He growled

"BUT, I haven't thanked you yet for finding my real dad" I smiled stopping him in his tracks.

---------

"Your welcome", Dave said stepping out of the steamy shower, I smirked

"Is it not funny that the pay back you gave me is the same as the Thank you I gave you" I smirked wrapping a towel around me and walking to the wardrobe, he laughed

"I guess I'll have to think of another one then" I turned around and put my hands on my hips

"Hell- NO" I said with finality. We dressed and walked downstairs, according to Dave my dad should get her in about half an hour.

The half an hour went as slow as it could and I found myself being fidgety and nervous, I jumped out of my skin as the doorbell rang.

"Hey man! Come on in!" I heard Dave say from the door, I stayed in the lounge room hiding on the couch in a ball

"Hannah honey, where are you?" I sighed and popped my head up over the couch;

"I'm right here" I smiled. I looked next to him and my jaw dropped standing before me was Shawn Michaels, member of DX, the Heartbreak Kid, HBK, my dad.

"Hi" I squeaked nervously standing up from the couch and moving over to Dave's side.

"Hannah?" he sounded shocked, "The one and only, well maybe not but you get the drift" I said feeling a little more comfortable.

"Wow, you've grown so much!" he said smiling

"Yep kids tend to do that" I joked I felt at home near him and the urge to hug him won over the cautious side of me, I leapt forward and hugged him tightly. He hugged back and I smiled pulling back

"I guess it's too late for the dad meet boyfriend, boyfriend meet dad deal huh" I laughed.

"Yeah, considering I've known him a while" Shawn replied smiling, we walked into the kitchen and sat down for coffee talking about all the things that had gone on in my life, how I came to be in the WWE, what happened to my mother.

"If I had known I would have tried to get custody. If I had known you existed I would have come for you, I knew you're mother's habits, but never expected her to fall pregnant." He explained.

"Ok, this is a really depressing topic, and I have had enough shit in my life, I want to get to know my dad and keep him in my life." I smiled at him and was slightly shocked when he hugged me.

"So a whole new start, with my dad and boyfriend, think of what could happen" I laughed.


	19. Happy ending?

**A/N- My last chapter for this story:( i really enjoyed writing this! and i hope you enjoyed reading. thanks to all who reviewed and read it, i hope people continue to read it.**

**This is obviously a wrap up, so please read and let me know what you think.**

**EPILOGUE**

**My dad and I grew to be close and Dave and I moved into his home in Tampa FL. Steph and Hunter ended up getting together, it took them long enough a year after my ordeal to be exact. Lita and E****dge split up but remain friends ****and Vince and Linda visit me as much as possible, Shane does when he can. In August I'm expecting my first baby ever and Dave couldn't be happier, Shawn ****wont**** stop fussing over what I do and Steph just laughs because Vince is like that with her, she's expecting twins in late October. **

**As far as I know Vinnie was sentenced to life in prison, for attempted murder and the murder of Daniela, his goons were arrested as soon as Chris gave up their where abouts, Masters was given a deal 9-15 for being an accessory to attempted murder. Just recently my step dad Mick was picked up for posession and no one knows the where abouts of my mother. God help me if she find's me.**

**I often think about what would have happened had I not ran into Linda and Vince that night I escaped, where would I have been right now if I had stayed at Vinnie's. I am and will be forever grateful that I met them, I found Dave and all my new friend****'s**** and especially my dad. **

**Perhaps one day I will find out what happened to my mother and perhaps one day I will tell her what I think of her IF she'sstill alive, but for now I'm going to focus on my baby and those that are important in my life, my REAL family**

**THANK YOU GUYS! XD**


End file.
